


Friends Teaching Friends

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [32]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Prompt: Kissing practice! Mike and Will practice kissing on each other. Can be when they are young and full of fluff and innocence. Or maybe when they are older and have an undercurrent of angst and unrequited feelings.





	Friends Teaching Friends

Will was trying to focus on the movie, he  _really_ was. He wanted to be focusing on the plot and the story line and the swelling music, but all he could focus on was the intense and passionate way the two characters were kissing each other. Hands were grasping at shirts and breathing was heavy and infrequent. It was daunting and, truthfully, kinda  _scary_. Will couldn’t watch it without feeling himself recoil in a repressed form of fear.

“Don’t they like… have to breathe?” Will muttered, pretending to dig through the popcorn bowl filled with the rejected, unpopped kernels.

“They are.” Mike said, laughing as he pulled his eyes away from the scream. “Can’t you hear that?”

“Yeah.” Will muttered, hand still twirling in the bowl. “Yes, I can.” Will lowered his eyes and groaned quietly, hoping to block out the noise.

“Is it… Is it bothering you?” Mike asked. He twisted on the couch, about to stand to pause the VHS. “I can skip this part.”

“No. It’s okay.” Will tried to wave Mike back to the couch. “I’m just, not used to it.”

Mike stopped the movie, the screen going black. “Kissing?”

“Mike, come on. We’ve talked about this.” Will laughed nervously, pushing the bowl off his lap. “It’s nothing. Put it back on!”

“No, we haven’t talked about this. I tried and then you just ran off.” Mike sighed, falling back down in the seat beside Will. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing… I just… I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Will admitted, his words fumbled out just as he began fumbling with his own hands, trying to keep himself steady.

“Really?” Mike asked, propping his elbow up on the back of the couch. “Not once?”

“Don’t shove it in my face–”

“No! No! I just thought..there’d be someone.” Mike shrugged and placed a hand on Will’s shoulder.

“Well, there wasn’t.” Will sighed, looking forward at the dark television.

“Are you scared?” Mike asked. Will expected him to be patronizing, but he looked at Will with concern. “It’s not scary. I promise. It’s not always like… like that.” He pointed at the TV with a laugh. “I promise.”

“Still…” Will sighed and continued twisting his hands in his lap. “Still.”

“Let me help.” Mike said brightly, turning further in his seat. He placed both hands on the sides of Will’s face. “Alright, so–”

“What are you doing?” Will gasped, eyes going wide as he stared at Mike. “Mike, what are you doing?”

“You’ll be okay. Do you trust me?” Mike asked with a bright grin. His hands cautiously pulled away from Will’s face as he waited for a response.

Will had to force the words to surface, his throat closing as he grew close enough to count the freckles on Mike’s face. “Yeah. I trust you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Will nodded and turned himself in his seat to face Mike. “Yes.”

Both of them were clueless in their own way; Will had no idea what was about to happen and Mike had no idea that Will had always secretly thought about kissing him. Ever since Mike had gone on that weird, spontaneous movie date with that boy from their fifth period history class, Will always thought about asking Mike on a date of his own. A date just to his house or Mike’s, sitting around like they were then, but just being able to sit closely enough to brush hands without feeling the eyes of his friends studying his every move.

“Okay, so you typically tilt your head a little. Just to the side so your noses don’t hit each other.” Mike leaned in as an example and bumped his nose with Will’s. “And make sure to close your eyes.”

“Why?” Will had always seen it, but in the moment, he couldn’t imagine shutting himself off to the one sense that kept him alert of the world around him. “Close them?”

“Yeah. So you aren’t staring at each other.” Mike chuckled, pretending to intensify his stare in Will’s eyes. Will closed them slowly, trying to forcibly heighten all his other senses, but his pounding heart deafened him. “Not like that.” Mike whispered with a laugh.

Will’s eyes shot open. “What?”

“You can’t look like someone is about to cut your arm off.” Mike said. “You look scared. Don’t be– I’ll close mine too. Here.” Mike’s eyes fluttered closed and his face remained relaxed and calm. “Okay, so you tilt your head and just… lean in.”

Will waited until he had the shortest distance from Mike’s lips before he closed his own eyes. He didn’t move, not confident in his own abilities to not headbutt Mike, and stayed rigid in his seat. Mike’s lips pressed against his own softly, Will finally leaning against Mike as well in a confused prayer to not make a fool of himself. Will’s hands went out immediately, landing on Mike’s chest and holding him at the distance. Mike’s hands stayed on his face, pulling Will in before releasing him and backing away. Will’s eyes stayed closed, the sensation of lips against his own completely fading before opening them.

“That’s it?” Will asked, breathless. His throat was still closing, but the tightness in his chest was thrilling.

“You sound disappointed.” Mike laughed.

“No. No.” Will said shaking his head. “They,” he waved a hand out towards the TV. “they made it seem so much more difficult.”

“Well, friends don’t teach friends how to kiss like that.” Mike muttered, ducking his head and scratching the back of his neck. “But hey! You at least have everything you need to wow the man of your dreams, right?”

“Yeah.” Will breathed. “I guess I do.” Mike slapped Will on the shoulder before turning back towards the TV, he didn’t immediately stand to put the movie back on and Will felt his own chance tingle under his fingertips. Man of his dreams, sitting in his very own reality.

Will leaned over and pecked Mike on the cheek, his one hand resting on Mike’s leg for just a moment. He retracted and moved away from Mike to the other end of the couch, his hands tucking under his legs and away from Mike.

“What was that for?” Mike touching his cheek and smiled, laughing softly. “I’m not the ma–” His hand dropped and his face went red. “Oh. Will, I–I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Will echoed, a small whimper escaping from his throat, the excitement uncoiling immediately.

“I’m sorry I did that… I didn’t even think about it– you seemed nervous but I didn’t even stop to think–”

“Mike, it’s okay.” Will said softly, still staying on his side of the couch. “It was fine.”

“Then why are sitting all the way over there?” Mike asked, placing his hand on the seat Will had previously been occupying.

“Is that okay?” Will was sure that his movie date wasn’t meant to be. He was meant to stay on the other side of the couch now that Mike knew about his racing heart and restricted chest.

“It’s more than okay.” Mike reached over to grab Will’s arm, tugging him over to his seat. “I want you to.”

Will situated half on the seat Mike occupied as he stood to start the movie again. He skipped the kissing scene and got back to the fast-pace teen drama, both of them wanting to get back to the reality of the movie instead of the wordless panting. Mike got back to his seat and placed his hand beside Will’s their fingers overlapping silently. Will let his hand slide under Mike’s, their fingers tangling effortlessly. Will leaned against Mike’s side and let himself enjoy his  _own_ spontaneous movie date.

You know, kissing wasn’t  _that_  bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/169594610995/kissing-practice-mike-and-will-practice-kissing)


End file.
